Let me be your chauffeur
by cuzimbored
Summary: V plus maid outfit, equals deranged thoughts.
1. The outfit

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one. Just my imagination._**

The room was full of people. Everybody was chatting, laughing, teasing each other. To anyone else who'd walked in, it would look like they were having a huge party. Only it wasn't. Every single person here was working. Just one word would suffice to stop the ambiance and bring everyone's minds and hands back to the main reason why they were reunited here.

When in 2005, they made the first movie, they would have never believed that they'd do it again, for a third time. And Z knew each and everyone of them.

His eyes wandered on the set and he still couldn't believe how fortunate they were to have had so much success with the two first movies. And now everything was bigger, better and so much harder. There were many cardboard walls that separated different little rooms, each as different as the next. One that represented an airplane with two first class seats, an other with Hawaiian decorations, the next with a DJ's turn table like in a nightclub and the last one with two treadmills.

But the most curious one was probably the one with a huge dresser and mirror decorated with huge, pink light bulbs, a vase with pink flowers, and an antique phone. There was a chair in front of the dresser and on the side a huge yellow taxi. Not a real one. It was made of cardboard also and opened up like a huge alligator's mouth.

Leave it to Ken to come up with the strangest and weirdest set-ups. But Z had a strong and genuine respect for the man. Even though, it was their faces that were on the screens and it was their names that everybody was screaming all over the world, they all knew that most of the success of HSM1 and 2 was due to Ken genius's mind and just a little bit from him and his co-stars.

Speaking of his co-stars, he realized that he wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying. They've been shooting since sunrise and now, were enjoying their twenty minutes break. He just shot his scene for the number "I want it all" and wasn't really needed on the set anymore. And he couldn't wait to leave actually.

Not that he wasn't enjoying being there. He liked hanging around with these guys. They've known each other for quite some time now and were all like a big family. Even the new cast members felt at ease. Specially M. P., who followed him every where he went, asking him for advice, telling him how much he admired him. Pretty much like the character he played in the movie. And on a normal day, Z didn't really mind him.

But today he had a very bad headache that made his temples throb and kept him from enjoying his friends right now. The load of his job pressed heavily on his shoulders. He had just finished shooting two movies, travelling to different places, rushed to the rehearsals for HSM3 that had already started and had to work double time to catch up with two of the best dancers of the cast, and now they were full-on shooting from sunrise to dawn. And even all through the night if the scene asked for it.

He never dreamed of doing anything else, it's just that sometimes, he wished that he had the liberty to just leave and go home to surf. Actually, his parents house, but he still thought of it as his home. It was still one of the few places where he could go and surf quietly.

He already tried skateboarding all around the set, but it wasn't enough. He needed to feel the fresh air on his face, the salty water in his mouth and the rush that the waves provided. Or just lay on his girlfriend's chest while she'd sing him a lullaby. That was corny, but it worked. She always found a way to calm him down. And frankly, she was the only reason why he was still here.

V still had a scene left to shoot for the same number he did earlier. But where the hell was she? The last he saw her, she told him she had to rush to her dressing room to try on some new costume they just brought for her character. Why was it taking so long? Her part was just a few seconds long and her costume was probably some lame ass, dull, plain, flowery dress that would portray the sweet girl that her character was supposed to be. He was so happy that in real life, his girlfriend's style was so different from that. She had just been voted one of the sexiest women and he couldn't be prouder.

He brushed his hair with his hand and exhaled a long breath. Fuck! Once again, he tried to pay attention to what was being said around him.

"I swear man, it was full of jelly". What on earth was C talking about? He looked at the faces of the three people standing in front of him and wondered why they were laughing so hard. C and R were still wearing the black tuxedos, white shirts and red ties they did to shoot their scenes. Even the sunglasses were still there. They had that CIA agents vibe floating around them. M was wiping tears from his eyes from laughing.

He was about to ask them what was so funny when he saw the three guys froze. Shoot, wow and whoa, simultaneously shouted the three guys with their mouths opened. They were all looking at something behind Z. He turned his head and received the biggest shock of his life.

V was walking across the room with Ken by her side. She was wearing the most amazing costume he'd ever seen.

A maid's outfit! she was wearing a freaking maid's outfit. Not an ordinary one but the type you only see in these erotic movies he and his best friend used to watch, a long time ago when he was younger, hidden in his best friend's basement. The ones where the maid was hot as hell and that the husband couldn't resist to fuck in the kitchen or the laundry room.

Black with white laces at the bottom and around the deep cleavage that laid low on her shoulders, the dress was tight on her flattering her curves perfectly but wide at the bottom. Around her waist was attached a white little apron that fell just on top of the skirt that was just short of her ass. The same silky material was holding her hair on top of her head while leaving the back floating on her shoulders. She looked amazing. No. She looked so freaking hot and sexy.

Z immediately felt a jolt of desire running through his veins. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. And apparently, so couldn't every guy in the room. Z looked around him and noticed that all eyes were on her. She had a very serious face on, concentrating on what Ken was telling her and clearly didn't realize that every straight guy in the room was drooling over her. Even these three morons standing behind him.

"Hey snap out of it", he shouted to his friends. "That's my girl you're looking at".

M dove his head in his chest, read as a tomato, R muttered an apologetic groan running his hand on the back of his neck. Only C was still watching, his bottom lip on the floor. Dude, I'm serious. Z gave him a little punch in the chest just to shake him a little.

"Listen", C answered, his hand massaging his chest, "you get to go home with her and touch but us, we get to look and drool. Deal with it".

"Oh yeah?! Well, _**take a good look**_ at the extent of my priority to touch", he walked away with a cocky smile on his face**.**

"You're bluffing". He heard C shout but didn't bother to turn around to give him an answer.

Of course he was bluffing. Even though all the world, their family and friends always say that they're always all over each other, V was as much embarrassed as he was to dare more than a couple of subtle touches and glances when they were in public. With their pictures and articles written about them all over the place revealing so many other aspects of their lives to the public, their intimate moments were jealously kept for themselves. They were something that belonged to them and that they weren't sharing with anybody else.

Suddenly his headache had disappeared. He wanted to get the hell out more than ever, but for very different reasons.

V and some other cast members were attentively listening to Ken who was giving them directions on how he wanted the scene to be played out and trying to determine the position of the cameras for the right angles. Z stayed a few feet away, hands in his pockets, not wanting to disturb them, going from one foot to the other. Now that he was so close to her, he could feel his arousal go higher and was trying to hide the evident proof in his pants that was growing more and more. He had a very good view of the back of her legs and tilted his head on the side to see if he could get a glance of her ass underneath the short skirt.

"Ok everyone, rolling in 5", Ken shouted, heading to sit behind his camera. Everybody started moving. V turned around to pick up something on the dresser where the antique phone was and walked up to him as she saw him still standing there.

"Hey", she greeted him with a huge smile on her face. He wanted to kiss her but the big yellow cardboard cab was between them. So he just reached out for her hand. "Nice outfit", he said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"I know right". She didn't realize the effects she had on him, smiling, twirling to show him the dress. "I can't believe that they'd actually let me wear this", she continued giggly.

"What are you supposed to be?", his voice was deeper than he wanted it to be. Thank God nobody was paying attention to them.

She frowned and look at him, puzzled. "A maid. D'Uh! I thought that was evident. She lowered her head to look at herself, pouting her nose. Gabriella is Sharpay's maid in her fantasy. I thought it was a given".

"So… are you supposed to… clean… and…" he scratched his throat, "stuff?"

"In this case just answer her phone. O calls and I answer". She looked at him with her eyes mi-closed, "what's wrong with you? You know this script better than I do".

He gave her a cheesy smile and pointed to the pink feathery duster that she had picked up from the dresser a minute ago. "And why do you need this for, then?"

"I don't know, dust here and… there". She picked up the duster and ran its tip on his cheek then down his chin, smiling. "To make the character more believable I guess. I mean don't maids always carry one of those things? "

He tightened her fingers in his hand running his thumb on top of hers, "I wish you were my maid".

"What?", she almost shouted and Z swiftly looked around him again to make sure that no one could hear them.

"You know, calling me _sir_ while you're dusting around the house, cooking, doing my dirty laundry".

The look on her face hadn't changed. She really couldn't understand where he was going with all this. "Why would you want me to do that?"

Damn it! Did he really need to dirty it down for her or was she just playing dumb? "Or… you could be wearing the outfit and I'd be doing the dusting… all over your sexy body".

She raised her eyebrows and deepen her voice. "You're not serious!".

He looked deep in her eyes and added, his voice lower than ever. "If you can manage to come to my hotel room dressed like that, I'll be happy to show what I mean".

She didn't answer, still looking in his eyes but Z could tell that now, she definitely got up to speed.

A loud ring went through the whole room followed by Ken's voice. "Places".

V bit her lower lips, hiding a smile. "See you in five", she freed her hand and walked away.


	2. Feeding session

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one, just my imagination._**

V couldn't keep her smile hidden anymore as she walked inside the room. No signs of Z. Perfect. She tried to hear any noises that could indicate his position and quickly realized that he was taking a shower. She closed the door very carefully behind her, her smile widening even more.

She almost didn't go for it, but when she remembered the desire she read in his eyes, she just couldn't resist. But she wanted it to be a surprise, so after they finished shooting her scene, she had told him that she would wait for her friend Ash so that they could go somewhere to do something important for her. He didn't bother hiding his disappointment and she told him that it was something personal and very important for Ash. And no, he couldn't come. He looked furious and just left without even kissing her like he always does.

But she could understand. He's been complaining about a headache for days now and she knew he stayed on the set when he wasn't needed just to wait for her. So he would never understand why she would choose to let him hang and go out with somebody else when she knew he needed her. Even if it was Ash. But what he didn't know is that she just needed to get rid of him to execute her plan.

Tiptoeing into the bedroom, she stood in front of the big mirror, making sure the silky string was still holding her hair and took a baton of red lipstick from her bag that she applied on her lips. She was so hot underneath that big trench coat hiding the maid's outfit, but it was for a good cause and it wouldn't take long before she removed it. She was trying to spot the best way to surprise him when she heard the water stopped running. He wasn't planning on going out, so she knew that he wouldn't waste time to towel dry but would rather air-dry. She didn't have a lot of time. Throwing her Balenciaga bag on the floor, she finally stood in front of the big dresser in a pose that she hoped could pass as sexy.

Her heart fell deep into her belly when she saw him walking in the bedroom with just a towel around his waist. The water was dripping from his hair unto his body running on his muscles and falling into the crevasses of his six packs. All his trips to the gym with all the dance training he endured, really paid off giving him one hot body. His nipples were still hard from the shower and V didn't even realized that she had wet her dry lips with her tongue.

"That was quick", his voice was irritated. He was still mad, she could tell. "What's with the coat?", he continued.

"You like it? Just got it, thought I'd try it on", she ran the palms on the soft surface.

His face closed up even more. "Don't tell me that that " personal thing" that was so important to Ash was shopping?"

"What if it was?", she put both her hands in her pockets. She was playing with fire, she knew it. But it was so exciting. She saw his jaw clenched. Nope, he wasn't happy, not at all. She walked up to him and circled his neck with her hands and locking their bodies together. His body stiffened but he didn't say anything, didn't even look at her even though her close proximity. "Are you mad?"

He looked away turning his head. "What do you think?", he wouldn't even unclench to speak. She smiled again and kissed his neck.

"So I better make it up to you then", she whispered in between kisses. He still didn't move but she could feel his skin shiver under her lips. She ran the tip of her tongue along the vein that was pulsing on the side of his neck and she could definitely feel something underneath the towel poking her belly.

"What do you have in mind?", his voice was less dry than before. That was a start.

"What ever could I do to make myself forgiven?", she grinded her body against his even more.

"That's your problem not mine", he ran a hand in his wet hair, pulling them back.

V pulled herself away, leaving only her hands around his neck and pouted. "Aren't we grumpy. What's up? You ate already?" He shook his head. "How about I cook you some wild rice with… a steak? Rare?"

Z shook his head again. "I'm not hungry".

"Oh come one. You like wild rice". She completely released him and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry V", he spoke louder to stop her.

She turned around, a finger under her chin. "You don't want me to go into the kitchen and cook some food for you?" She ignored his glare and continued. "Well then I guess I'll wash your dirty laundry or maybe dust around a little bit". She removed the fluffy duster that was hidden inside the coat and waved it in front of her nose. "Yeah! I'll definitely dust around".

She giggled when she saw jaw dropped and his eyes widened. " W.. Wha… What's this?", he was stuttering now.

She waved the duster faster. "Oh just a little something I use when I dust. I think it's called an "accessory", to help do the job".

His eyes slowly ran down her body. "Are there any more surprises inside that coat?"

"Let's see….", she started to unbutton the coat very slowly revealing little pieces of garment. When she reached the middle, she stopped but let the top fall down by rolling her shoulders. She felt satisfied with herself when Z backed up to the bed and sat down, hands on his laps, biting his lower lips. After a couple of minutes just looking at her, he raised his fingers, calling her. "Come here".

She strutted to him, her hips going left and right.

"Yes…? _sir"_, she stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips, biting her lips not to laugh. He removed the duster from her hand and slowly, finished removing the coat that was left hanging at her waist.

He started by circling her ankles with his fingers, going up inch by inch on her legs. V felt her skin shiver under his gentle touch and already felt a surge of her juices wet her panties. His hands were now lazily caressing the bed of her ass. She quickly backed out, out of reach.

"Oh my sir, what are you doing?", she used a high-pitched and slightly offended tone and he liked it.

"I won't bite. Come here", he flipped his head, reaching out his hands to her. She crossed her hands over her chest and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, I was hired to do specific jobs. And ass groping wasn't one of them".

"Your job offers a lot of benefits and this is one of them", his eyes were shinning and a satisfied grin lightened up his face. V wanted to just run to him and kiss him senseless. She smiled back. "I'm afraid to know what the other benefits are".

"Ok let's make a deal", he clapped his hand together. "Forget about the previous arrangements. I'll just give you one job to do and then we'll call it even".

V was on her guards. Whenever he had that teasing and satisfied smile on his face, nothing good usually crossed his lips. She raised one eyebrow indicating him that she was all ears.

"You just need to feed little Z", his smile widened. He's starving.

"And who would that be?"

"Wanna meet him?" She never knew his grin could reach his ears like that.

She shifted from one foot to the other. She knew that it was just a matter of time before she lost it. She wanted to feel him thrusting inside of her so bad but it was hard for him too, she could tell by the way he was clinching his fists and the tapping of his feet on the floor. She was curious to see which one would break character first.

"Where is he?" He stood up and with one swift movement, removed the towel from his waist, offering his huge, erected member to her. "Right here, baby".

She resisted the urge to touch him, plunging her nails in her arms.

"I thought you said little. He doesn't look little to me".

He held his throbbing penis and squeezed it. "He's a special kid. When he's starving like that, he gets mad then big, you know… like Hulk…only not green. Anyway, he needs to be fed to go back down to his normal size".

She couldn't hold her giggle back any longer. "You are such a dork" She walked up to him and took over his hand on his cock. She ran a slow thumb on the tip feeling it wet and starting thrusting it front to back, her eyes in his to see the sensations she was providing him. When she talked, her voice was blurred with desire. "And what exactly should I feed him, sir?"

He groaned while framing her face with both his hands and lingered his tongue on her lips, not in a hurry to get it inside her mouth, teasing her. She whimpered and he smiled against her lips. His right hand was already massaging her breast in the dress, making her legs go weak. She stroke his penis harder and faster.

He removed her hand and turned her around holding her at the waist, her back against his chest.

"Will you do everything I command you?", his breath was labored as he whispered in her ear, his mouth against her skin.

She could barely remember what her answer was. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't care too much about foreplay right now, but it was clear that he had something else in mind. Placing her left arm on the back of his neck, he slowly traced the contour with his fingers, going down her breast. She offered her lips, but he declined again and instead, licked and sucked the base of her neck while his hand was taking her breasts out of their cage.

A huge wave of sensations ran through her body, making her buck her hips when he picked her nipple with his two fingers, still breathing in her neck. She could feel his organ still pressing against her back and tried to grab it. But he quickly removed her hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm your boss remember".

He pressed her hard against him, making her understand that he was the one in control.

She closed her eyes letting her body loose against him while a thousand different sensations made all her insides shake. A few little mewls were escaping her throat that gradually built up into big moans as he continued to explore her body with the dress still on. It was torture to feel his hands on her and yet, not on her skin. He had placed himself underneath her ass cheeks and was grinding in between her legs. She started moving her hips at the same rhythm that he was and had to hold on to his neck with both hands not to fall when he ran his fingers inside her legs.

Her tong was now soaked. But it didn't seem to bother him to touch her most sensitive part without removing it. He was really driving her crazy. She had to take over. Forcing his hand out, she ran away again, grateful for her small figure and agility. He looked at her, surprised.

"Now I'm in control", she let out in one breath. Both hands on his chest, she pushed him until he fell on the bed that was behind him and picked up the duster he had left next to him. Letting it fall on the floor, she turned around bending down to pick it up, giving him a full view of her derriere. She heard him let his breath out between his teeth but quickly straightened up as he was reaching to touch her. Turning around, she brushed her bare breasts with the feather, twisting her hips in front of him. He pulled her to him, nibbling at her nipple, but this time, she, was driving.

Removing her sensitive nipple from his mouth, she laid him on the bed and asked him to close his eyes. She smiled when he obeyed, climbed on top of him and ran the duster all over his face. His lips stretched into a smile when he felt the light flutter on his skin. Very gently she followed the lines of his body, tracing every single vein that appeared on his biceps. She bent over, pressing her breasts against his chest and started chewing hard on his neck. She knew that, with his sensitive skin, there would be a red spot when she'd be done, but didn't care much. His hand finally got a hold of her ass and pressed them hard as deep groans came out of his mouth.

She reprised the light dance of the feather on his skin but this time, sprinkling little kisses after everywhere it touched. His clavicle, his nipples, the trail of hair that ran down his stomach. She deliberately left out his upward member, continuing her exploration on his thighs and legs. It was his turn now to groan and be restless from frustration. "Please baby", she knew what he was begging for, but wanted him to say it.

"What is it sir?"

"You know what I want".

She shook the feather rapidly on top of his penis. "No I don't. Say it".

Both his hands were pulling his hair, bucking his hips to have the desired contact with her. "What do you want?", she insisted, this time holding his penis at the base and giving it a good shake.

"Shit". His shaky voice brought an other smile on her face. She really loved making him squirm like this. The tip of penis tasted so good and after licking it all over, she swallowed it all causing his grunts to grow louder. He helped himself up leaning on his elbows and moved his hips to go deeper into her mouth. She took him deep in her throat trying to breath at the same time and keeping her hair out of the way. But she soon felt his fingers taking it away from her face and holding it back.

With each thrust into her mouth, his member grew bigger. It was just a matter of seconds before he came. He pulled gently on her hair forcing her to look at him.

"I wanna come inside of you", he pleaded, his eyes tinted with a darker shade. Pulling herself on top of him again, he laid on his back as she placed him right at her entrance. She lowered her hips, taking it little by little then, in one strong movement with her hips, shoved it's length into her core. She closed her eyes, as she felt him vibrating inside of her, their rhythm going faster and faster.

It hasn't been long since they'd stopped using condoms. After seeing a commercial on TV about a contraceptive valve that could stay and protect her for about 5 years, she had her gynaecologist write her a prescription and after discussing it with him, had decided to go for it. Sceptical at first, Z finally did his own research, and discovered there were certain methods he could apply on himself to kill his little swimmers. And after three years together, they completely trusted each other so they ventured into it.

And boy, did they enjoyed it. Their fingers searched each other's and intertwined, their screams echoing each other's. She felt him go even deeper when he sat up, digging into his shoulders with her nails. A hand around her waist and the other behind her neck, he suddenly stayed still, leaning his forehead into hers.

"Not without you", his breath was laboured and his body trembling.

"That's ok…", she ran a hand in his hair, tightening her legs around him. Just a couple more thrusts and he released his semen, his head tilted back, his mouth opened in a silent cry. It took a couple minutes for his body to settle down.

She decided to lick the sweat that formed on his neck. He opened his eyes and wiped the hair stuck on her face. "Why didn't you stop?"

She didn't answer, too busy licking his lips and this time, he invaded her mouth with his tongue, taking her breath away. His hands were frantically looking for the zipper of the dress she was still wearing. She pushed him gently.

"Be nice. I have to bring it back, you know".

"How the fuck do you take it out?", his hands were feverishly going everywhere on her back, so she lifted her hips, letting him out of her and got up, her back turned to him.

"Why would they hide a freaking zipper all the way up there?", he started to pull it down after she held her hair up to reveal the essential tool.

"Gee, just a minute ago, you were so happy to see it on me and now you can't wait to take it off?" she guffawed.

A smile slowly tore his lips apart. "It already served it's purpose".

He brought it down to her feet and, after she removing them out one after the other, tossed it on the floor. She opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut up, feeling his lips and hands all over her naked body. Everything went by so fast. Next thing she knew, she was on the sofa, at the corner of the room, her legs in the air, loosing her mind.

He was sucking her tits so hard, they started to hurt. But when he went down to roll his tongue on her clit, she had nothing but strong spasms running through her body. She didn't come earlier so all of her body was extra sensitive and it didn't take long at all for her to reach that height that made her cling to his shoulders, screaming his name before her body went back down leaving her weak, breathless.

Once again she felt him lifting her. She let herself go against him thinking he was bringing her on the bed when she felt a cold sensation on her back and realized that he had leaned her against the wall. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, holding once again to his shoulders while his hand under her ass was pushing her up.

There was no tenderness when he shoved himself into her. She let out a yelp and pulled the hair on the back of his neck. He grunted but dove faster and harder into her.

"Fuck Z, I control it anymore", she yelled out seeing a black cloud in front of her eyes.

He pulled himself out, leaving just the tip in and held her head so she could look in his eyes. They were both panting, covered in sweat.

"Ready?", he asked her a smile at the corner of his mouth. She nodded, her lips too parched to speech. He brought their tongues together and after a couple more hard thrusts, she came again, biting his lips.

"Shit baby, you feel so good", he muttered against her lips while his body tensed, discharging his sperm into her.

They fell on the floor, feeling their knees weak and had no idea how long they just laid there, trying to catch their breaths. When she could finally see and think clearly, V pecked him on the cheek and stood up.

"Baby, didn't I have some clothes left here?"

Z turned on his belly to watch her look in his closet, her string already on her.

"You took'em out for laundry day, remember?"

She hit her forehead with her palm. "of course!"

" Why? Where are you going?", he pulled himself up, looking at her, going through his closet. She pulled a large shirt and one of his boxers, smiling.

"This will do then"

"Where are you going?", he insisted, putting on a boxer also.

She tilted her head. "One of the conditions for me to borrow that costume, was to get it back within one hour. So much for that…" her giggle intensified.

He picked a pair of skinny jeans. "I'll drive you."

V shook her head, picking up the wrinkled pile that the dress had become.

"Nah! It'll just be a minute. You know", she showed him the dress, "I can get fired for this! I promised to bring it back in the same state that it was"

"We'll just say that you had a lot of chores to do"

" Ah ah ah. He got jokes! What are you doing?"

He had already buttoned a plaid shirt and was digging into a drawer to find a beanie.

"I told you. I'll drive you." He covered his head with the beanie and looked at her a satisfied smile on his face.

She picked the heels and put them in her big bag. " I said no. Anyway, what about your headache?"

He marched to her and held both her hands in his.

" I'm miraculously cured. And besides, you have been my maid, so let me be your chauffeur".


End file.
